Such a system is, in particular, designed for fastening a fluidization box fed with air via a feed pipe passing through a wall of a hearth having a fluidized bed that is optionally a circulating fluidized bed. But such a system may also be used for fastening a flue for removing ash or soot at the output of a hearth or of heat exchangers. In a particular use, such a box may be the fluidization box of a fluidized bed inside the hearth.
A hearth wall is generally made up of an outside screen of heat exchange tubes connected to one another via welded plane fins, and of an inside layer of refractory material, in particular refractory concrete.
Such a fastening system must enable the pipe to pass through the wall, it must seal the hearth and the box relative to each other, and it must enable the hearth wall and the box wall to expand differentially once they are connected together since they are subjected to different pressures and temperatures. An object of the invention is to provide such a system that is reliable even though it is particularly simple.